Post-Apocaliptic Percabeth
by Oceansfury772
Summary: Percy fails to give Luke a knife, which causes Kronos to move into his true form. Unfortunately, is has catastrophic results, casting Percy and Annabeth into a Post-Apocalyptic esc. New York
1. Harsh Awakenings

Chapter 1

"Uuuuuugggggghhhhh", I groaned. What happened? All I could piece together was a big explosion, then nothing. It's not like I was not used to nothing, but this felt...different. I was able to open my eyes, and sit up a little bit. I looked around, and was instantly terrified. Not of the wreckage and debris of what appeared to be a skyscraper, but of the fact that I was on the top floor...however high it was, looking down at the tarmac streets, hundreds of feet below. I recoiled, and dragged myself over to the middle of the room. I felt something under my hand. I looked down, and saw that my hand rested on a hat; a colored rasta cap to be exact. Suddenly, as if touching the hat jogged my memory, I remembered everything: I was Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. I was up here with my friends Grover and Annabeth trying to stop the titan Kronos. I remembered someone, Kronos's body host, begging me to give him the knife I held. I refused. Then Kronos went all KABOOM! And now I'm here.

Tears filled my eyes when I realized what the rasta cap meant: Grover was gone. I couldn't believe it. My best friend, just simply...gone. That's when I remembered even more: We were here with about forty demigods; our friends from Camp Half-Blood. Where were they? I wondered. My train of thought was lost when a voice from behind me muttered "Ow". I jolted around and saw Annabeth, lying on the ground, her hand on her head. I quickly got up, and ignoring the pain, made my way over to her. "Annabeth!" I stammered. "What happened? Are you okay?!?!"

"Fine...I think", she answered. "You?"

"For now, I'm good. Do you remember anything?" She suddenly sprang up and started attacking me.

"YOU STUBBORN IDIOT!!!" She yelled. "IF YOU JUST GAVE LUKE THE KNIFE THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" She was banging on my chest now. "WE COULD'VE...SAVED...EVEryone…" She sank down and started crying. "We could've saved everyone, Percy," She sniffled. "We...failed." I crouched down, and met her eyes.

"Annabeth, if we really did fail, and it is our fault, then at least we tried." Okay, worst. Encouragement. Ever. Her head dropped into her legs.

"But we...we failed. It's game over. We lose." She cried.

"No, we did not. We're in the endgame, now. The war is not over." I was just beginning to become aware of the heat. I mean, it was a summer morning, but it felt like Death Valley. "Hey, did someone crank up the heat?" Her head shot up. She seemed hyper-focused on the wall across the room.

"Percy, we're...we're not in Kronos's endgame." She sounded fearful.

"Then what part of the war are we in?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Percy, the war is over. We're in the world's endgame." Okay, if I wasn't scared before, I was now.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Look outside, Seaweed Brain." I did, and it didn't help my mood. Most of the buildings were gone, demolished by what I could only imagine was fire; all the buildings were blackened with ash. I stepped away from the window.

"What...what did he do to my city?" I gaped. Annabeth, fighting her pain, made her way over to me, ang hugged me tight. I was pretty sure she would break my ribs. Tears filled my eyes.

"We did what we could." She reminded me. I wiped my tears, which stung my face. Annabeth looked up at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You look like a racoon", she snickered.

"A racoon?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You have ash on your face. Along your entire eyeline", she told me. I wiped around my eye with my hand, and it turned ashy black.

"Fine for now", I confirmed. "Right now, let's get out of this building,"

"Agreed", Annabeth said. We used all the strength we could muster, and we made our way to the stairwell.

"Wish the elevator worked." Real bummer. You couldn't at least have kept the elevator working, Kronos?

"Same, but we can make it down the stairs", Annabeth assured me. Her hand slipped into mine, and we made our way to the ground floor.


	2. Breakfast and Death

Turns out, we were on the top-most floor of the Empire State Building, in mortal standards. As in, we were on the forty-something floor, and not Olympus. What was weird to me was that going down hundreds of flights of stairs seemed to drain more of my energy than going up. As soon as we reached the ground floor, I crashed on a lobby chair. Annabeth yanked my arm. "Ow! What gives?" I protested.

"We need to move, Percy. We can rest later." She seemed worried.

"How come?" I asked, half asleep.

"Because" she said, matter-of-factly. "The building sustained heavy structural damage. It will come down any minute." That got me.

"Let's move then." I got up from the chair and we exited the lobby, having to break the glass of the roundabout door. My jaw hung open as we stared out into the street; or what was left of the street. I felt Annabeth's fingers shutting my mouth. I wanted to break down, right there.

"It's okay Percy." Annabeth grabbed my hand. "I wouldn't want another person to survive with." That made me smile. I kissed her head, and she brightened up. I could've stayed there forever, just hugging her, but I knew we had work to do.

"We need to find some kind of shelter. Something that can keep out bad stuff." I looked around, but most of the buildings were pretty demolished.

"What about that place?", Annabeth asked. I looked at where she pointed, and saw that it was a diner. I recognised the diner: I used to love the place. But now it was mostly broken; The windows were pretty much gone, and it had the same blackened just-got-suplexed-by-fire look as the other buildings did. The neon sign outside was flickering, but the N and the R were out, so the sign just read DIE. How fitting.

"This'll definitely work", I confirmed. We walked in, and saw the diner was at its busy hour; minus the people. Carts of half-eaten food sat in the halls, plates of food sat untouched on the table, and the register was opened, as if the cashier was about to make a deposit. "Well," I said, looking around. "At least there's food."

"Hm?" I turned around and saw Annabeth already sat down at a booth, chowing on a plate of eggs. "You gonna eat something? Pancakes look good", she boasted.

"Yeah sure." I sat down across from her, and started chewing away at the pancakes. They were still warm, probably from the heat. This heat was really starting to work me up, and all of a sudden, I felt how Anakin Skywalker probably felt when he first stepped foot onto Mustafar. "Any idea what happened?", I asked Annabeth after we finished.

"I don't know, Percy." She sighed. She hates when she doesn't know things. "Best guess: Kronos unleashed too much power for even him to handle."

"Which caused a result such as this?" I gestured to the outside where there was not much to see. She looked outside, and her eyes came to rest on something. They widened as far as they would go. "What? What is it?" I asked her. She jumped out of her seat, and ran outside. I decided not to question, and ran out after her. When I got to where she was standing; a small park across the street from the diner, I understood why she was in tears when she got there. Scattered around the ground were remains of demigods. Broken armor, bent swords, torn Camp Half Blood shirts, but what really broke Annabeth was what my eyes came to rest on next: Right in front of me, on the broken backside of a chestplate, was a symbol. A silvery owl.

These were the remains of the Athena campers: Annabeth's siblings.


	3. We gain a comrad

I couldn't tell what was more of a mess: the remains, or Annabeth. I have never seen Annabeth this way before. I mean, I've seen her cry before, but not like this. She bawled her eyes out on my shoulder that I half thought she would dry out at any minute. I managed to speak some encouraging words: "Annabeth, it's...it's okay…"

"OKAY?!?!?", she protested through tears. "Percy, my entire family...all of them, they're...gone." I turned so I was facing her, and hugged her. And we just stayed that way for Zeus knows how long. Finally, after what seemed to be an hour, Annabeth spoke up through her tears. "Can we go back to the diner, Percy? I...I don't want to be here and see…". She trailed off, but I knew what she meant: She didn't want to see the remains of her siblings.

"Yeah, let's head over there." We walked back over to the diner, Annabeth still in tears. Her grey eyes now tinted red from her sorrows. I really really felt bad for her, but once again, I found it troublesome to comfort her. As we walked, I could tell she was severely bothered. I didn't need to ask if she was, or why she was, because that answer was pretty obvious at this point. When we reached the diner, she sadly slid into her booth, but she just stared at her eggs, like they had turned poisonous since we've been gone. She poked her fork at them, sighed, and dropped her head. I figured at that point, any comfort I could muster would be enough help. I slid in next to her, and put my arm around her. She didn't oppose.

"It's funny," she sniffled. I cocked my head.

"What's funny?" She sniffled again, but let out a short, dry laugh.

"I came to New York back to camp to get away from my family, and-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Your family was treating you badly again?" She looked down and nodded.

"My stepmom still thinks I'm a freak. I don't think I'll be able to convince her otherwise." A tear landed on her plate. I swore right then that if I ever saw Annabeth's stepmother torment her, then she won't like me, either.

"Trust me, your the farthest thing from a freak." I coaxed. She sighed. "What was it you were saying?" Annabeth glared at me.

"You mean before you interrupted me?" I didn't know if she would attack me, smile me to death, or just keep glaring. It would probably be a mix of the three.

"Um...before. And...sorry." She let out another dry laugh.

"I was messing with you, Seaweed Brain. I was saying I came here before I went back to camp." I looked at her.

"You came here? This exact diner?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes Sherlock, this exact one. I came here just for a bite to eat, since the jog here was pretty tiring." That caught me off guard.

"You ran all the way here?" I gasped. She managed a small smile.

"Yes. Don't ask me what I was thinking. I don't even know if I was thinking."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was not thinking?" She gave me another glare.

"Your such a-"

"Seaweed Brain, I'm guessing?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but...um…" She stammered.

"What?" I asked. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Your my Seaweed Brain." With that, she kissed me, and everything stood still. Time slowed, as if Kronos stood right outside. Anything could've happened, and it wouldn't have mattered. When we parted, I was almost disappointed. She looked deep into my eyes. "Don't even think about leaving me." She said, stern as a military general.

"Yes ma'am" I said, and she laid her head against my chest, and I thought all was peaceful.

Until, of course, a wall of darkness crashed into the diner.


	4. We raid a drugstore

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say thank you for sticking around for the "one chapter a week" posting. I'll try to get better with that, but anyway, enjoy Part IV!**

Before either Annabeth or I could know what had happened, we were both covered on dog drool. Fantastic. A massive mutt of a hellhound stood above us, looking down with eager eyes. I sighed with relief: At least my dog was okay.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Heal girl!" Mrs. O'Leary sat down, her furry rear making a loud THUD on the diner floor. Annabeth wiped the dog drool off her face. She had an expression of anger, compassion, and a bit of humor.

"Remind me why you took her in?" She asked me.

"I couldn't just leave her. Daedalus left her, and she seemed to like me." She threw a handful of drool out the door.

"Gee, you think?" I had to crack a laugh at that. She looked at me, and I got the message to hush up. Annabeth rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To the restroom to wash the slobber off." She turned and walked towards the back.

"I'm not sure the water works, Wise Girl!" I called after her. She looked over her shoulder.

"Then get off your butt and help me, why dontcha?" she called back. I smiled and got up. She stood in the diner hallway, her arms spread out like the Christ the Redeemer statue. I cocked my head. "What?" I asked.

"Douce me", she said. "Or just, you know, get the slobber off my face." She closed her eyes, waiting for the water.

"Okay then." I willed all the water I could muster into an orb above my head. I directed it at Annabeth's face, and the water took control, drenching her face. She dried it with her hands and opened her eyes.

"Much better." She confirmed. I smiled. This was the only time that I can recall that she allowed me to drench her. "Thanks"

"No problem", I nodded. She looked passed me at Mrs. O'Leary, who was finishing off my pancakes.

"You know we won't get much done with her on our backs." I sighed. I knew she was right, but sending my dog off felt...wrong. Then I had an idea. I whistled for Mrs. O'Leary to look at me, which she did.

"Hey girl. I have a very critical task for you: Find anyone who's still alive and bring them here. Got it, girl?" She barked, which of course sounded like a percussion band just played a note at their loudest capable volume. She bounded off, finishing out the massive hole she made in the front of the diner.

"We'll worry about that later," Annabeth said, gesturing at the whole. "Right now, Percy I don't think anyone else is alive." I had a tugging at the back of my head, telling me she was right. I pushed that sensation away, and sighed.

"You never know, Wise Girl. Never hurts to look." She smiled, and let out a sigh of relief, which coming from her in a time like this, was the sweetest sound ever.

"I guess you would be right, Seaweed Brain." She took off toward the massive hole. "Lets see if we can salvage any supplies." I nodded and took off after her. A while later, it became apparent that there weren't many supplies around an almost completely burnt Manhattan. We found a drug store, and checked to see if it had anything of use. It came through, with some medical supplies, snacks, and some duct tape. I remember Paul telling me that having a roll of duct tape on you is like having matches on you: A great resource that you may need at some point. On the thought of Paul, and my mom, I started tearing up. I sniffled, and wiped away the tears just as Annabeth came around the isle. She smiled as she held up a bag of blue Jolly Ranchers. I never knew they made a bag of only blue. My mom usually just sorted out the blue ones. Apparently, Annabeth was a good detective, because her smile faded when she saw me.

"Seaweed Brain? Are you okay?", she asked, looking concerned. I sighed.

"I thought about my parents and…", I broke into more tears. Annabeth immediately understood and embraced me in a hug. It felt...nice. Warm. Comforting. I wanted to stay like that forever. I knew we couldn't, but I tried to make it last as long as possible. So I just kept hugging her. She showed no sign of uncomfort. Then, three words came out of her mouth. Three short words, that suddenly turned my mind into a mush sundae:

"I love you", she said. She said it with such confidence, that I knew she seriously meant it. She hugged me tighter, as if trying to be glued to me. I mustered the only response that came to my head:

"I love you, too Annabeth."

"You don't fully get it, Seaweed Brain."

"What's there not to get?"

"I…" she stammered.

"Just tell me, Wise Girl."

"I liked you since we first met." With the words out, her face became instantly red. I couldn't help but smile. She looked at me confused. "What?" she asked.

"I didn't know you liked me like that." I admitted. She snickered.

"Did the kiss in the diner not give that away?" Okay she had a point there. "Speaking of, we may need a new command quarters."

"How come?"

"Because, Seaweed Brain. Need I remind you of the gaping hole in the front?"


	5. A Titan makes a deal

We found some cheap-made backpacks in the drugstore that were still in decent shape, and stuffed them with food, supplies, and some bottles of water we found. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I guzzled down two full bottles. As if that was a surprise, Annabeth just threw down her fourth bottle. "You must be thirsty," I noted.

"You have no idea", she responded, as the thumbed the cap of a fifth bottle. I heard the light crack of the cap coming loose, and Annabeth proceeded to drink her fifth bottle of water. In a row. I left her in the food area while I went to the small hardware department. I was surprised to find some small nails, screws, and some screwdrivers and flip-out knives. Remembering that Annabeth lost her knife on the top floor of the Empire State building, I called her over. She came in a hurry. "What is it?", she asked.

"You might need this." I tossed her the fold-out pocket knife, the biggest one I could find so it could somewhat match the profile of her old knife.

"Different, but I'll get used to it." She opened the package, switched open the blade, and sheathed it. Somehow, she still had the sheath from her old knife. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded. "First step: new HQ."

"Absolutely." I confirmed. As we strode out of the drug store, I felt a presence of heat, greater than the heat from the endgame-esc Manhattan. I looked directly ahead, and found out the source. I gripped Riptide in my jean pocket.

Prometheus was waiting for us on the street.

We cautiously strode over to the titan, careful of any sudden attack. Prometheus didn't look in the mood for a fight, however. As I approached, he smiled.

"Good to see you again, Percy Jackson." He put out his hand. Cautiously, I shook it. Annabeth stared at me, her jaw on the ground.

"Percy, you know him?" She sounded fearful. I decided to give a quick introduction.

"Annabeth Prometheus, Prometheus Annabeth." Prometheus held out his hand for Annabeth to shake. She seemed hesitant, but I gave her a reassuring nod, and she shook the titan's hand. He let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry, young one. I don't plan on attacking you." I sighed, but not with relief. Something about Prometheus's tone seemed...off.

"Then why are you here?" I asked. Prometheus smiled.

"To test your worthiness." He said, simply. "To see if your ready for the Restoration Proficy."


	6. My father speaks to me

**Hey everyone I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Percy: I know I am!**

**Me: ...**

**Percy: What?**

**Me: *snaps***

**Annabeth: Seaweed Brain, we're going now. Let's not distract the guy.**

**Percy: I wasn't distracting!**

**Me: You sure?**

**Percy: Yes!**

**Me: ...**

**Annabeth: ...**

**Me: How do you control him?**

**Annabeth: I have no fucking clue.**

**Me: Well, let's just get onto Part VI then...**

"What do you mean worthiness?" Annabeth asked, clearly confused. "Is this like a trick?"

"Merely a test" Prometheus smiled dimly. "Either you or Jackson must defeat me in battle to earn the proficy." I held up my hands.

"We're in no condition to fight." I reasoned. "Besides, your the enemy. Why would you help us?"

"Because I foresee you coming out victorious...if you win. So, Jackson, will you face me in combat?" He boasted. I turned to Annabeth. She pulled me aside.

"Percy, NO WAY. I'm not letting you do this." I was almost in full agreement with her. I was about to fully agree and decline Prometheus's request when I heard a voice.

Percy

It was my dad's voice. Poseidon.

Restore Olympus. Avenge me

I had a feeling he was right, but I didn't want to fight Prometheus to get it. "Dad?" I asked. "What should I do?"

"Percy, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"My father is talking to me" I said simply. Her eyes went wide.

"What's he saying?"

Receive the proficy. Avenge me. Restore Olympus

"He's saying I need to fight Prometheus." I said, cautiously.

"Percy, I already said NO! There's got to be another way!"

There is no other way, son. I am gone physically. Olympus is gone physically. But our spirits still wander the earth. Avenge us and restore Olympus and we shall be restored

"I…" I stammered. Annabeth shook me.

"Percy! Snap out of it!" She yelled. I took her hands.

"Annabeth, I need to. It's destiny. I need to do this to restore Olympus." She burst into tears, and sandwiched me in a rib-breaking hug.

"There needs to be another way!" She cried. I hugged her back.

"This is the only way. Prometheus is the only one who knows the restoration proficy. We need it to restore Olympus. Trust me." She sniffled, wiped her tears, and nodded.

"Just be careful, Seaweed Brain." She said, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry, Wise Girl. I'll come out alive." With that I strode over to Prometheus.

"Have you accepted my challenge, Percy Jackson?" He asked.

"Consider it…" I pulled out my pen, Riptide, which was always in my pocket. I uncapped it, and it sprang to full length; three feet of deadly Celestial Bronze. "...accepted"


	7. I face the Titan

I've made some dumb decisions in my life, but accepting a challenge to fight a titan one-on-one? Probably not the most stupid, but it's up there. I leveled Riptide vertically across my face, then brought the blade down to my side. Prometheus balled his hands into fists, and rods of pure fire erupted, and I thought I was going to have to fight a titan with pure fire swords. Then the flames dissipated, and in their stead were two wicked looking swords. I now sort of wished I would've fought the pure fire.

"En guard, Percy". Prometheus boasted, and charged. He tried a dual attack, but I blocked it no problem. I swung in an upward motion, but he dodged back. He drove both his swords down on top of me, but I rolled out of the way. "So far, not bad Jackson. But "not bad...doesn't mean GOOD!" He kicked me square in the chest, and I went flying back. I landed on the side of a hill. I was alert just in time to roll out of the way of another dual sword ground jab, and tried another upward swing, but Prometheus easily dodged it. I caught a glimpse of Annabeth, and she had the most worried look on her face. I needed to do this. I needed to beat Prometheus. I jumped up, and waited for an attack. When it came, I was ready. He swung both his words, which met in front of me for a second. I used that split second, jumped up, planted my foot on both his swords, and back flipped off of them, kicking Prometheus in the face. He recoiled, and I landed at the top of the hill. I stood up, and looked down at Prometheus. I spread my arms in triumph.

"It's over Prometheus!" I boasted. "I have the high ground!" The titan eyed me.

"You underestimate my power, Jackson. I am a TITAN!!" He prepared to attack.

"Don't try it!" I called down. Too late. Prometheus spring up, trying to flip over me, but I knew that move all too well. It really was the only move he could make to gain the advantage. As he sailed over me, I swung Riptide. I heard Prometheus cry out. He landed in front of me, Golden Ichor pouring from his legs. I leveled Riptide at him. "I win"

"You are a good fighter, Jackson. You have proven that I was wrong to side with Kronos". Despite his wounds, Prometheus stood. He didn't seem in pain, but he was still leaking ichor.

"So…" I ventured. "The prophecy?"

"Of course." Prometheus scratched his chin. "If I remember correctly, this should be what you're looking for." He handed me a scroll of paper. Annabeth stride over and studied the rolled up proficy. She took it from me, and carefully unrolled it. She studied it for a second, then glared at Prometheus.

"This is BLANK! You tricked us!" She accused. Prometheus shook his head.

"It just needs my blessing to be read by demigods." He strode over, touched the paper, spoke a few words in Ancient Greek, and the paper glowed celestial bronze. I looked over Annabeth's shoulder at the appearing words.

"Where did you get this?" I asked Prometheus.

"Just appeared to me after the end-of-the-world thing" he shrugged. "Also, a slight request, if you will." Annabeth and I stared at Prometheus.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, cautiously.

"To join you. After all, you'll need all the possible help." Annabeth and I shared a look of concern. I turned to him.

"Again, you were the enemy." I said. Prometheus shrugged.

"And as I have stated: I was wrong to side with Kronos."

"Percy" Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned to her. "We could use him."

"Now you like him?"

"Percy, he's a titan."

"Exactly why we shouldn't trust him."

"Then trust ME, Seaweed Brain." She kissed me on the cheek, and I was all for her idea. I turned back to Prometheus.

"Prometheus, sir, you're hired." I shook the titan's hand. "Glad to have you"

"Glad to be wanted" A smile formed across Prometheus's face. "Now, the prophecy." I looked at the scroll in Annabeth's hand. The words have fully appeared, and I could read the prophecy:

_The razer of Olympus will stand in time_

_To face the keeper of the forsaken lines_

_And join with the thought hostile foes_

_And relive the one who cries with woes_

_To seek the weapon that restores might_

_Revenge at the speed of light_


	8. We try to make sense of the Profecy

**Here is the next part!**

**Percy: 'Bout time**

**Me: Hey I'm on a tight schedule!**

**Annabeth: Mood**

**Me: Okay but still, here is the next part! Just enjoy it.**

**Annabeth: Will do**

**Me: At least _someone _has a brain around here**

**Annabeth: Thank you **

**Percy: Hey!**

**Annabeth: Oh hush Seaweed Brain, we all know you have no brain, can we just get to the next part?!**

**Me: All yours**

**Annabeth: Here's part VIII!**

"I hate prophecies" I mumbled. I read through the lines over and over, but it didn't make sense. "The razer of Olympus will stand in time". I was obviously the razer of Olympus, since I destroyed it by not giving Luke the knife. But I don't know what it means by I will "stand in time".

"To face the keeper of the forsaken lines" Annabeth read. "Prometheus, you must've been the keeper, and the prophecy must be the forsaken lines."

"Why were they forsaken?" I asked.

"Simple." Prometheus said. "When it was first put out, the Olympians hated it, because it would go to the one who ultimately destroyed Olympus. They declared the proficy 'off limits' and placed a guard to keep them unread."

"The guard being you." I confirmed. Prometheus nooded.

"That would make sense" Annabeth nooded. "But the rest of this doesn't. What foes? Who cries out? What is this weapon?" I shrugged.

"Could be anything. Sword, battering ram, assault rifle, naval cannon, or anything else." I suggested. "We already made an alliance with Prometheus, so maybe that? Maybe there are more foes? And so far, I've heard no crying."

"And 'Revenge at the speed of light'. What can travel that fast?"

"Light" I said.

"No shit, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we shouldn't spend much time worrying about it. We need a course of action. We can use the drugstore as a BOO."

"A boo?" I asked.

"Base of Operation" Annabeth filled in. I nodded. A bit later, me, Annabeth, and Prometheus had set up camp in the drugstore. Prometheus set up a magical Greek fire barrier, which he justified by saying "You never know what might still be alive". Annabeth and I helped ourselves to packs of Oreos, Doritos, Lays, and some Gatorades. I was nibbling on a Cool Ranch Dorito when I felt Annabeth lean her head on my shoulder. She let out a huge sigh.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Define 'alright'" she responded.

"As in; What's on your mind?" She knit her eyebrows.

"How do you know something's on my mind?"

"I know you. Plus I love you." She smiled and looked down.

"What if we can't do this?" She mumbled.

"Do what?" I sat up and put my arm around her.

"Restore Olympus? Save the world? We don't have a clue what we're doing."

"Wise Girl, we almost never have a clue, and it turns out alright." She seemed to ponder this.

"Well, true, but this seems...different." I turned her so that we were looking right at each other.

"Annabeth, we WILL avenge the gods, and we WILL save Olympus. We have each other, plus Prometheus now, and we're going to complete this 'restoration quest'"

"Still though, I think we--" She was cut off when I kissed her, out of the blue. She didn't object, but she was definitely startled, but she soon deepened the kiss. I have no idea how long we were like that, but it seemed like forever. It probably would've been in Prometheus hadn't spoken up:

"I'm gonna have to get used to this, aren't I?" We were both so startled, that we ended up stuttering the kiss and coughed as we regained oxygen. I looked at Prometheus.

"Maybe, but some privacy would be nice." Prometheus shrugged.

"I just thought maybe you'd like to know that your dog was back. She's waiting outside with a...erm...gift"


	9. The gift

Luckily, I didn't get ambushed by dog slobber this time. Mrs. O'Leary just nuzzled her head at me, and I could see Annabeth from the corner of my eye, holding back a sort of laugh. "Prometheus, you said she had brought a gift?"

"Yes, indeed. On her back. Some kind of shield?" I climbed on her back and took a look and immediately knew what it was; Annabeth's magic mirror shield.

"Wise Girl?"

"Hm?" I looked down and saw Annabeth petting Mrs. O'Leary. Guess they did have a bond after all. She looked up at me. "What is it?" I held up the shield, and her eyes widened. "No way"

"Way." I hopped off my dog, and handed her the shield. "Go ahead."

"Should I?"

"Why not?" Prometheus cleared his throat.

"Pardon the interruption, but what exactly is that?" He pointed at the shield.

"A mirror shield. We can see anything with it." Annabeth focused in on the shield and moved around Manhattan; Not that there was anything new to see. Charred buildings mostly. She willed the shield to move away from the city, following a road I knew all too well; the road to our home: Camp Half-Blood. "Wise Girl, you don't think that...well...what happened here…"

"Happened to camp?" I looked stunned.

"How do you do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?"

"You always know what I'm thinking." She smiled.

"I know you. But in all honesty, I hope not." I cocked my head.

"You hope not what?"

"That the camp was destroyed, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh yeah, right right right." She willed the shield towards camp, and our nightmares came true: Camp Half-Blood was gone.

**I know it's short, but I needed some filler in here. It's safe to say that this story has reached its halfway point. About ten or so more chapters to come!**


	10. We prepare for Camp

Of course, when I say "Gone", I don't mean GONE gone. Just in the same state as Minhatten was; burned. Annabeth choked back a sob: Camp had been her home since she was seven. I turned and gave her a hug. She hugged back a bit too tight, and let the tears flow. I patted her back.

"Why is life so cruel?" She spoke between tears.

"I can only guess" was my answer. After a while, her tears died down, and she turned back to the shield. I suddenly noticed that Prometheus had disappeared. "Hey, where's Prometheus?" Annabeth looked around.

"Who knows" She shrugged. She willed the shield into the Athena cabin, moving to her bunk. Suddenly, she gasped. I peered over her shoulder, and now it was my turn to widen my eyes.

"Is that...Daedalus's laptop?" She shakilly nodded. Suddenly, she dropped the shield, and turned to me.

"Percy we HAVE to go get it! We need it's information!"

"How will we get there though?"

"Fried chicken anyone!?" We both turned to see Prometheus walking towards us, his arms full of KFC fried chicken buckets.

"Where did you get those?" Annabeth asked.

"Lucky break at the KFC" I smiled, and took a wing. I hadn't tasted something so majestic in...well, forever.

"So what's new?" Prometheus asked.

"We need to get back to camp. To get my computer." Annabeth summed up. Prometheus seemed to ponder this. Then, he waved down Mrs. O'Leary who was gobbling up hot dogs out of a vender cart. Not again!, I thought.

"Take the dog. Shadow travel there and back. Don't take too long, or the chicken will be gone." I tried for a half smile.

"Then we should take a bucket for the road then, shouldn't we?" I reasoned. Again, Prometheus seemed to ponder. He eventually nodded, and surrendered a bucket of chicken.

"I will guard the base until you return." He promised.

"Drugstore" I corrected. Annabeth sighed.

"Seaweed Brain" she muttered under her breath. We said a last see-you-soon to Prometheus and Mrs. O'Leary bounded off.


	11. Annabeth’s new weapon

I have said some time ago that I loved shadow traveling. This time was no different.

The wind in my hair was amazing. Feeling Mrs. O'Leary's fur beneath me was also amazing. But what I loved most, however, was the feeling of Annabeth's arms around my waist. I looked back at her, or tried to, since it was pretty dark. A bit later, we left the "shadow tunnel", and came up to Camp Half-Blood. I got off Mrs. O'Leary's back, and helped Annabeth down. "Just a quick stop to your cabin?"

"Yep" Annabeth took a shaky breath. The looked around at the camp...or what was left. It looked just like New York; burned, charred. I heard Annabeth fail to choke back a sob. I turned right around, and hugged her, and she let the waterworks run. She cried into my shoulder as I patted her back, attempting to soothe her.

"It's okay, Wise Girl. We won't be here long. When we save Olympus, we will redo the camp. Make it how it was." She sniffled.

"Percy, I just...it's just that...well, I…". Whatever she was trying to say, she couldn't think of it. I held her until I realized we had a job to do.

"Let's grab your computer and get back to the city, okay?" Annabeth sniffled and nodded. We walked over to the Athena cabin, which surprisingly was in OK condition. Annabeth went over to her bunk, pulled a tray out from under it, and picked up her laptop. Also in the tray were her notes; in the form of loose paper, many pencils, and a strange handle of sorts. I quickly recognised the handle, remembering my mom blasting a monster with the same weapon. "Is that...is that a SHOTGUN!?!?"

"Yes" Annabeth answered simply. "A gift from my dad. Each summer, I send him small sheets of Celestial Bronze, and he sends back loaded shells with Celestial Bronze pellets. I've never actually used it, but it's good to have." She pulled it out, and studied it. The words Remington 500 were engraved on the sides: The manufacturing company, and the model.

"I'm thinking we should take it. Er...you should take it. Could come in handy." Annabeth seemed to ponder this, then took something else off the tray. "What's that?" I asked as she fastened it around her body.

"One-point sling. So I don't have to physically carry it with my hands." As she said this, she clipped the shotgun to the sling, and swung it behind her. She got out a pouch, checked it's contents, and attached it to her belt. "Shotgun shells" she said.

"Got it" I'll admit, I was a bit jealous of the shotgun, but hey; at least I won't be at the end of the barrel. Annabeth grabbed her laptop, stood up, and nodded.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yup" We walked out of the Athena cabin, and stood at its front door, looking around. Annabeth took a deep, shaky breath.

"I would feel better if the camp was in prime condition." She admitted.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I admitted.

"You two really like to take your time, don't you?" a female voice rang out. We whipped around to see the source of the voice, which was some kind of biker woman.


	12. We gain a Goddess

**Okay I know I said this story is almost over, but I had a thought, and there is a way I want to go with this story. I'll explain more next chapter, as I want to plan how I approach this. But anyway, enjoy!**

I didn't personally know the woman, but she seemed to know ME. She wore black leather pants and undershirt, and blood-red boots, with a jacket the same color. Her bike was also blood-red, with red headlights. If not for her being female, one could mistake her for Ares. Then I noticed the wheels. They were not wheels: More like pies. They looked like Pac-Men.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Annabeth spoke up. The woman cracked a faint smile.

"Someone you guys might want on your side." The woman spoke.

"We don't want any more assistance. We have what we need." Annabeth said, a calm edge to her voice.

"Then you don't want revenge? For Olympus? For your camp? Your friends?" Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Wait...revenge...NEMESIS?!" The woman smiled.

"That's me." I widened my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Like I said: You two could use some help."

"With what?" Annabeth asked. Nemesis sighed.

"Since Kronos's powersurge, I've lost...well, everything. My family on Olympus, my children, Olympus itself: my home. I want revenge." I could swear that a tear made its way down Nemesis's face. I suddenly felt sympathy for her.

"I guess another member of the party couldn't hurt." I shrugged. Suddenly, Annabeth gasped. "What?" I asked her.

"The prophecy!" She exclaimed. "Relieve the one who cries with woes!" My eyes widened as I understood: we needed Nemesis for the quest to succeed.

"Nemesis" I said firmly. "Welcome aboard." I shook hands with the goddess, and she seemed...grateful.

"Now." Nemesis cleared her throat. "How much of the prophecy have you figured out?" I blinked in awe.

"How do you know about the prophecy?" I asked.

Nemesis shrugged. "All the gods and goddesses know about the lines, whether on Olympus or not"

"The razer of Olympus shall stand in time" Annabeth recalled. "Percy was the one who roze Olympus when…"

"Yes, I did the thing, that did the thing, moving on" She glared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said. "To face the keeper of the forsaken lines. Percy dueled Prometheus for the lines of the Prophecy, which is how we know them." Nemesis nodded in a go on gesture.

"And join with the thought hostile foes." I said. "Still unsure if that meant Prometheus or someone else. And relieve the one who cries with woes. We now know that means you. Annabeth, what were the last lines?" I looked over to see Annabeth looking at her laptop. I sighed.

"This looks good…" she mumbled to herself, clicking around.

"Annabeth" I say again.

"If this could just…"

"Annabeth?"

"If this had an adjuster…"

"Annabeth?"

"This could work…"

"ANNABETH!"

Annabeth jumps a little as I shout her name. She gives me a disturbed look.

"What Percy?"

"I've been trying to get your attention forever! What are you even looking at?" She scoffs at my expense.

"A way out of this. A way to restart...or...more like...undo."

"Huh?" Nemesis and I say in unison. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You remember how Kronos caused all of this?" She asked me.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I remember?" I snorted.

"Remember what?" Nemesis asked.

"What Kronos did." I filled in.

"What did he do?" Nemesis asked.

"Caused all this." I gesture around.

"Who did?"

"Kronos"

"What about him?"

"He caused this"

"Oh for the love of Zeus!" Annabeth yelled. "Please just have some sense of rational! Percy, look. I found a way to undo Kronos's actions. Look." Annabeth handed me her computer, which displayed a holographic image of what looked to be a small, silver disk. As I looked closer, I saw the label for the item in question: Retaliator TMS 24

"What is this?"

"Dadaleus's most ambitious design: a time machine. The Retaliator Time-Machine-System 24 to be exact."


	13. The risk of Time Travelhow fun

"Are you sure this can work?" I asked. Annabeth explained her plan of using the time machine (once we build it, of course) to go back to when we fought Kronos in the Empire State Building. I was still unsure it it will work, seeing how no time machines were ever made. Like, ever.

"Not completely sure, but I have high hopes." I could tell she was trying to give herself morale.

"To be fair, what could possibly go wrong with doing something that never has been done before?" I smirked.

"Well," Nemesis came in. "It could cause a hole in time to open up for future devistations to come into our time." I looked at her, with a confused look.

"Terminator" Annabeth supplied.

"Ah. Got it."

"Or" Nemesis continued, "It could cause events in our timeline to change, or seize to exist, resulting in destruction of our timeline." I looked at her again, still confused.

"Back to the Future" Annabeth summed up, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I saw that, too. But is there a chance that neither of those outcomes can happen?" Annabeth sighed.

"It's possible. I mean, if either happens, we can just go back to now and try again."

"No, we can't" Nemesis shrugged. "If either outcome is to occur, our current timeline will be messed up."

"I'm beginning to think this isn't a good idea." I said.

"But it IS our best chance." Annabeth said, sweetly. She gave me her classic puppy-eyed look, and I immediately fell for her side. I sighed.

"Fine, okay. I'm still unsure, but if it is our best shot, let's hope we don't miss." Annabeth smiled.

"I love you" she said, simply.

"Same here."

"Ok ok, don't get all lovey-dovey on me! I am NOT Aphrodite!" Nemesis huffed. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Fair enough. Annabeth, can you build this?" I asked. She seemed to ponder this question, staring into the deep space of her laptop screen.

"Yes, I should. We need to get back to the city, though. I need some things I saw at the drugstore." I nodded.

"Wait" I said, cautiously. "Where'd Mrs. O'Leary go?" Me, Annabeth, and Nemesis all looked around. I whistled several times, with no luck. On the fifth try, I felt the ground shake, and I smiled. My dog bounded up towards the tip of Half-Blood hill where we stood, though she seemed to have her eyes settled on something. I turned around and stared into the fiery eyes of Prometheus.


	14. City Quakes

"Prometheus? I thought you were back at Manhattan?" Annabeth asked. Prometheus shrugged.

"Got a bit of a problem. Earthquake. Huge earthquake. Split the city into chunks. Barely traversable." My eyes widened.

"How is that possible? IS it possible?" I was seriously beyond confused at this point.

"If it happened, it's possible, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed at my expense, as Prometheus seemed to notice the new teammate.

"Nemesis, good to see you again." Prometheus bowed before the goddess.

"No need to bow before revenge, Prometheus. Rise." Prometheus obeyed Nemesis's order, and stood.

"Okay, enough with the meet-and-greet. Let's get back to the city. Prometheus, is the drugstore still intact?" Annabeth questioned the Titan.

"When I left, it was still in one piece, yes."

"Good. I need some items from it to complete the project."

"What project?" Asked the Titan.

"Tell you when we get to the city." I promised. "But first, let's get to the city.

When we arrived, it looked kind of how I expected it to: like an earthquake came through. Roads were uneven and breaking, buildings were collapsing, and cars were pretty much rendered useless. We went over to the drugstore we set up as base camp, and Annabeth set to work.

"How long until that thing's operational?" I asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"Given perfect circumstances, couple hours. Though we have a problem-"

"When do we NOT have a problem", I sighed.

"-The device requires high speed to operate. How fast? Not sure. I need to do some calculations. Could take a while." She summed up.

"Well, if anyone can do it, Wise Girl, it's you." I leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. A small one, but it counts. She smiled, and set to work. Meanwhile, I went out and pondered our problem of a recently thrown-in-a-blender Manhattan. The damage wasn't too bad, but it was definitely noticeable.

"Huge quake" I heard a voice say behind me. I looked over my shoulder as Nemesis strode over. I nodded and sighed.

"They don't happen often in New York, so it's pretty strange." Nemesis shrugged.

"These are strange times. No one expected this, but it's reality."

"Far too realistic for me." Nemesis chuckled.

"Where's Annabeth?"

"She's working on the time device thingy."

"She mention when it will be operable?"

"Few hours. IF she can correctly calculate the operating speed, which I know she can." Nemesis nodded. Suddenly, I felt the ground rumble. Buildings that were lucky enough to still be standing started coming down. The ground began to split again. "Another quake?" I asked.

"Seems to be. Make sure everyone is outside, I'll find a shelter." I nodded, and sprinted into the drugstore. I found Annabeth in the hardware department, looking a bit confused.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Another earthquake."

"Another one? Here in New York? That's not normal."

"True, but let's talk AFTER we get out of here!" Annabeth nooded.

"Agreed. Let's move." We ran out of the store just as the entranceway came crashing down.


	15. A way to win

**Yep. Second chapter this week. I was bored so I did this one hope you like it!**

"Talk about cutting it close" Annabeth gasped as she spoke. The quake suddenly ended as we came out of the drugstore, but it did cause some good damage.

"Yeah. You good?" I asked her. She nodded.

"You guys okay?" We turned around to see Nemesis and Prometheus walking towards us. Mrs. O'Leary materialized behind them.

"Yeah, we're okay" I confirmed. "But what is exactly going on?" Prometheus shook his head.

"Sadly, I know. Let's just say, we're not going to get the do-over we wanted." I looked at him, stunned. I could tell Annabeth was looking the same way, because of her "thinking face." A face I've come to love.

"What exactly do you mean?" Annabeth asked. Prometheus sighed.

"We can't go back in time and redo the fight with Kronos. That has already happened, and currently, Kronos stirs." My eyebrows probably went above my head at this.

"I thought...I thought he was gone!" I stammered.

"What happened, his little "power surge", as you call it, only weakened him. Put him to sleep. He is waking now, and is constantly stirring." Annabeth nodded.

"That would explain the quakes.", she said. Prometheus nodded.

"Wait wait wait". Nemesis had her hands in a "time out" gesture. "What do you mean we can't go back?"

"It's simply not physically possible. With the power of time he exerted, we can't go back to any time before now." he said.

"Well, there goes our shot." I sighed. Prometheus shook his head.

"Not exactly," he said. "If we can defeat Kronos when he fully rises, it can, and will, reverse the effects that his surge had."

"Then let's do that!" I slammed my fist into mid-air.

"It's not that simple" Annabeth reasoned.

"Huh?"

"When Kronos rises, he will be even more powerful, as this will be his true form, not like when he…" She trailed off, still physically hurt by the fact that Luke, whom had acted as her brother for years, had died being the host body to Kronos. I put my arm around her for comfort, and she smiled that same smile that I would die for.

"Do you want to continue?" I prompted her, sweetly. She nodded.

"Kronos will assume his true form in his rising. There was a myth, saying that when a titan rises twice in a day, they will become overpowered."

"Like an overlord" I summed up. Annabeth nodded.

"Plus he will still have his scythe. That thing stings." I remembered the time that me and my pal Bekondorf raided Kronos's ship in attempt to destroy it, and I was struck with the titan lords' scythe. "So how do we defeat him?"

"The myth goes on to say that the most powerful types of magic need to be combined."

"Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse." Prometheus provided.

"Exactly. There is a specific...erm...artifact from each, that, once their powers combine, is said to create a weapon that can defeat the dual-risen titan."

"Which artifacts? And how can we get them?"

"We can use the time machine." Nemesis answered. "We can't go BACK in time, but we can go forward…"

"...and back to the present!" Annabeth finished. "Di immortales, that can actually work!"

"Okay, so we know how we can acquire them, but what are they?" I asked.

"From Roman, oddly enough, the dagger Katoptris. It can allow you to see things in the blade." Annabeth began.

"From Egyptian, the Crown of Ptolemy. It's said to be heavily guarded." Nemesis added.

"From Norse, big shocker, Mjolner, the hammer of Thor." Prometheus added.

"Okay, and from Greek?" I asked. Annabeth sighed. "What?" I asked.

"Percy, the Greek demand...is Anaklusmos."


	16. Calibrations

**Okay, NOW we're about halfway through. Also, I'm loosely basing this story of of a certain piece of pop culture. Whoever guesses it first will get a shoutout! Anyway, in with the story!**

"So I have to sacrifice my sword?" I summed up.

"After Kronos is defeated, the damage from his first rising will be undone. You'll get your blade back, as will the owner of Katoptris, the crown, and Mjolner." Nemesis said.

"Okay, then that's fine. But you said we can only go forward in time? How do we know when to go to to get the items?" Nemesis looked stumped, as did Prometheus, and even Annabeth.

"There has to be a time in the future when we are in the presence of these items." Annabeth reasoned.

"I'm guessing we can't transport into Thor: The Dark World and get his magical hammer that way or something?" I asked. What? It's a good idea. Annabeth glared at me.

"No Seaweed Brain, we can't transport into events that never really happened."

"So then what do we do?" Prometheus asked. Annabeth put her hand to her chin, the way she does when she's thinking.

"Maybe if I can make some calibrations to the Retaliator, we can transport to a time when the items were giving off strong magic." she stated.

"Is that possible?" I asked. She let her hand fall from her chin.

"No idea. But it's worth a shot. I'll get to work." She spun on her heels and walked over to the diner we used as our original base, which was still in tact. I sighed.

"What is it Percy?" Prometheus asked.

"What if we can't fix this?" Prometheus sighed.

"Not sure. But I DO know, that we won't have to know, because we WILL fix this." I smiled.

"Thanks Prometheus." He nodded. I took in our surroundings again before heading into the diner. Annabeth was at a booth, face buried into the metal disk in front of her.

"That it?" As asked upon approach. I could see her smile form on her face.

"So far, this is it." She stood, and gave me a kiss. A good one on the lips. A quick one, sure, but definitely good.

"I missed that." I admitted. Annabeth's smile grew.

"I'm glad."

"So how long for the modifications?"

"Not too long...after I get the thing built." She laughed a bit, as did I.

"Well then, you should probably get back to…" I was cut off by a voice from somewhere outside yelling out:

"GET AWAY FROM ME, CABBAGE BREATH!"


	17. Newcomer

**Congratulations to:**

**RandomFanAuthor**

**For successfully guessing the pop culture reference that this story is being based around! Good job sir.**

**Percy: Great job man!**

**Annabeth: Way to go!**

Both Annabeth and I stood upon hearing the voice.

"That...that sounded like...Clarisse?" I asked.

"Nah, it can't be her. Can it?" Annabeth asked.

"GET AWAY OR I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL YOU UNDEAD MORONIC ASSHATS!"

"Yep, it's her" I confirmed.

"Yeah, but where is she?"

"Sounds like she's down the street." Annabeth and I ran towards Clarisse's rage screams, and found her completely surrounded by…

"Are those...zombies?" Annabeth asked? I drew Riptide and uncapped it.

"Who cares? They're going down." I ran at full speed toward the horde. Clarisse had her back to me, slashing at zombies with a blade in each hand. I targeted a rather buff-looking zombie about to knock her from behind. "Heads up!" I shouted, as I jumped up, nearly shid over Clarisse's back, and slashed the zombie-hulk to dust. Two more came to avenge their fallen, but were quickly wiped out.

"Jackson!? Where did you come from?!" Clarisse sounded shocked.

"Tell you after these...THINGS are dead!" I responded, as I downed another undead.

"For once, I agree with you, Jackson, so savor it!" Clarisse threw one of her blades. It stuck two zombies to the ground, as she jumped up, backflipped, grabbed the sword she threw, and landed with both blades in the eyes of another zombie. I rolled my eyes: Showoff.

"Consider it savored!" I hacked the last of the zombies, and I turned to Clarisse. We were both panting like dogs who just finished a marathon with no water. Clarisse locked eyes with me, and smiled a bit.

"Thanks Percy" She smiled. Holy Zeus, is this really Clarisse?

"Yeah, no problem." I capped Riptide as Annabeth jogged over to us.

"What exactly WERE THOSE THINGS!?!" Clarisse half shrieked at Annabeth.

"Well, I hope I'm wrong, but I think they were Shades." I tilted my head.

"Shades?" I asked, confirmingly.

"Yeah. There's not much about them, other than they roam the underworld. They're pretty much where the concept of zombies originated from." Annabeth supplied.

"Huh?" Clarisse and I said in unison. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Explain later. I need to finish the Retaliator."

"Retaliator?" Clarisse asked.

"Time machine" I supplied. Clarisse looked at me.

"Time machines don't exist Percy!" Clarisse half-shouted.

"Daedalus had one in plans. Annabeth is getting it working."

"So we can redo the battle!" Clarisse pounded her fist into her hand.

"Not exactly. We can only go forward in time, and back to the present." Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"And that can be useful HOW?"

"I'll explain later okay? Let's just get back to the diner." Clarisse's eyes widened.

"You have food!?" I looked at her.

"Yes" I said.

"Good. I'm freaking starving!" A good hour later, the three of us were sitting at a booth. Annabeth needed all the room possible to work, so she took up an entire side of the booth, which meant I was sitting next to Clarisse, who was munching away at some breadsticks. Annabeth looked up from her work.

"Clarisse, have you eaten ANYTHING before this?" Annabeth asked. Clarisse looked at her.

"Other than flesh, no." My eyes widened.

"You seriously ate flesh?" I asked, deeply surprised.

"Well, no, but I was very freaking close to it." Clarisse replied, grabbing another breadstick. Annabeth shook her head.

"Anyway, how long until the Retaliator is complete?" I asked Annabeth.

"Oh it's been operable for a half hour now. I've just been trying to figure out the speed problem." Clarisse stopped eating, half a breadstick hanging out of her mouth like some kind of garlic-enhanced cigar.

"What problem?" She asked.

"We need to be going around 60 miles per hour for it to kick in and work, which will get us going about the speed of light." Clarisse took the breadstick out of her mouth.

"But the thing works?" she asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Well, I guess we know what the line 'Revenge at the speed of light' means now." I said. Annabeth looked up.

"And the weapon. It has to be whatever is made when the four items are combined." Clarisse looked confused as ever.

"Hold up hold up." She said. "What four items?" I turned to her.

"When Kronos set off his power surge, it only weakened him. He's going to rise again, even more powerful than before. We can only defeat him if we make a weapon forged from Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse magic." Clarisse nodded.

"And the energy from the four magic types will not only destroy him, but obliterate his remains. He won't be able to rise again." Clarisse summed up. Both Annabeth and I looked at her. "Yeah, that's right: I know stuff" Clarisse huffed. Annabeth suddenly slammed her fist onto the table, and cursed in ancient Greek.

"You okay Wise Girl?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"This thing is completely useless. We only get ONE FREAKING TRY!" Clarisse dropped the breadstick she was about to put in her mouth.

"Okay this plan has gone from bad, to horrible." She summed up.

"Now it's MY turn to agree with YOU, War Girl." I said. Clarisse chuckled.

"But there is good news." Annabeth said.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"Different people can go forward to different times. We can send three groups to get the items."


	18. Once enemies now friends

**I wrote this chapter in under half an hour so I apologize for any mishaps. Enjoy!**

"Okay, so this is it?" I asked. Annabeth nodded. It was the next day, and after extensive talk, we had a plan: We would use the time machine to teleport three groups to the future in three different places and times in order to get the items. Annabeth had tracked down the items needed, and groups were assigned based on skill, which, for me, wasn't too exciting, but I'll get to that later. Since we only had 5 people, Nemesis volunteered to fly solo, but we eventually convinced her to take Mrs. O'Leary with her. They would be going to a time that Annabeth narrowed to downtown New York, where apparently, the Crown of Ptolemy would be. Annabeth volunteered to get Katoptris, and she was assigned to take Prometheus along, as they were going to Greece. Why, I don't know. I was okay with the plan, until I figured out that the plan had me being paired with Clarisse. She's not a bad person, mind you, but she can be a bit egocentric at times. We were assigned to Asgard itself to get Thor's Hammer.

"Everyone ready?" Annabeth asked. We all confirmed. As for getting over 60 mph, my dad helped us out a bit. He rose something from the Hudson, which looked like a huge ton of driftwood. Then it began to build itself, but when I got to see the name painted on the stern, I thought that rebuild would be a better word. Half an hour later, we were all aboard Queen Anne's Revenge and began our journey. I willed the ship to go faster, and even willed the currents to push us faster. According to my nautical calculations, we would reach 60mph, which will activate the Retaliator, in about 10 minutes. I looked over the side railing at the water, and was joined by Annabeth and Clarisse.

"Never thought I'd say this, but that whole ship-building stuff back there was pretty impressive, Jackson." Clarisse clapped me on the back, and I couldn't help but test her a bit.

"Are you really Clarisse?" I asked. A smile etched its way onto her face.

"'Course I am." She confirmed rolling her eyes. I turned to Annabeth, who looked a bit queasy.

"Still not big on sea travel, huh?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna go below deck with Nemesis and Prometheus. Call us up when the Retaliator glows." She walked to the door to below deck, and disappeared into it.

"She say that thing will glow?" Clarisse asked. I shrugged.

"I guess so. And by the way?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"My dad did the whole ship building stuff" Clarisse shrugged.

"Still. It can be pretty useful." She said.

"Not sure how useful it will be in Asgard." I smiled.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Clarisse asked. I looked at her.

"Since when do you care about plans?" She glared at me.

"I care for plans, Jackson. MY plans."

"Then why'd you ask ME for the plan?"

"Because." Clarisse stated. "It's Annabeth's plan, and you know not to mess with her plans." Clarisse was seriously acting odd. I turned to her.

"Clarisse, are you okay?" I asked her. She continued to stare at the water.

"Why would YOU care Jackson?" She lashed out.

"Because if we want this mission to be successful, we need to trust each other and have each others backs. I trust you, and I got your back, but do you trust me?" Clarisse let out a huge breath.

"During the battle with Kronos, after I killed the drakon, I found myself fighting alongside Chris. We had a chat, just like 'Oh glad you could join us' and 'Shut up and fight!' and such. I had lost track of my cabin mates, but I was focused on all the monsters in front of us. Then Kronos had his, what did you call it? Power surge? It ripped a chunk of a building off and sent it flying down at me. Chris saw the chunk, and he shoved me out of the way just before…" She trailed off as tears formed in her eyes. She wiped them and sniffled. "He's gone, Percy. Chris is dead." Now I realize why she was acting different: She was shaken.

"Clarisse, I'm very sorry, truly I am. What Chris did...it showed how much he cared for you. He gave up his own life so you could live. So live it for both of you. And make sure he didn't do what he did for nothing." Clarisse nodded, and did something that caught me off guard as non-Clarisse-like, even now when she's all shook: She hugged me.

"Thanks for understanding, Percy." She said in a shaky voice. I began to hug her back.

"Of course. I promise he will be remembered at the greatest hero." She sniffled, and pulled away enough to lock eyes with me.

"I DO trust you, Jackson, and I DO have your back. I owe you."

"Let's just drop the whole 'I owe you' thing." I suggested. Clarisse nodded. We were both interrupted by the Retaliator giving off a bluish-green glow. Clarisse and I broke off the hug. "That must be the glow." I confirmed. Clarisse nodded.

"I'll get the crew." Not a minute later, everyone was on deck, even Mrs. O'Leary, which made deck room limited.

"So we're going to be going the speed of light?" I asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Any second now…" She was cut of by the boat jerking back, then launching forward. We were thrown against the back of the boat by the stairwell, and could barely move. "Remember...yo...your...loca...locations and...times!" Annabeth shouted. Apparently, that's how we traveled. I closed my eyes, and pictured Asgard in a week from today, praying Clarisse did the same, just before everything went white, the black.


	19. “Diplomatic” mission

"Ugh! My head!" I sat up and rubbed my temples, trying to cope with the splitting headache I received from the time-travel which, hopefully, worked. I took in my surroundings. I was no longer on Queen Anne's Revenge, that was for sure. I stood, and clenched my teeth as I held in the pain of the headache. Good thing it began to die down.

"Mental note: Never. Time travel. Again" I looked next to me and found Clarisse sitting up on the grass next to me.

"I'm guessing you got the headache as well?" She nodded, and winced. "Don't worry, it goes away quickly." She stood, held her head, then seemed to steady her stance.

"Still, not doing that again." She confirmed.

"We need to to get back." I said. She growled.

"Do we even KNOW how to get back?" I nodded, and pulled out a tube-shaped device with a button.

"When we have Mjolner, we need to be in contact, then press the button." Clarisse looked at me.

"Why do we need to be in contact?" She asked.

"Something about 'It only transports what touches it'. Again, Annabeth's words". Clarisse sighed.

"Well, let's just find Major...Mulan...MJinor...Thor's magic hammer!" It didn't take us long to find Asgard, as it was pretty much a giant, glittering city in the middle of freaking no where! We walked up to the walls, and scaled them from the ground. "Any idea how we get in?" Clarisse asked.

"Nothing destructive, Clarisse. If anyone asks, we're on a diplomatic quest." I explained. Clarisse huffed.

"Well. there goes all MY ideas." She crossed her arms. I looked up to the top of the wall, then to either side of it.

"Surely there's an entryway somewhere." I concluded.

"You mean other than the one that requires us to be on that rainbow bridge thing? Cause if not, then uh-uh. Now way am I stepping foot on that thing." Clarisse shivered. I had to stifle my laugh.

"Clarisse, your not afraid of heights, are you?" I asked, half teasing. Clarisse shot me a murderous glare.

"Not heights, Jackson! It's just...rainbows...ugh!" Clarisse shivered again. "They're too happy, too cheerful."

"Uh-huh" I nodded. "Then let's find another way in. Surly Asgard had a back door or something." Turns out, there was another way in. A small entryway guarded by a pair of...well, guards. Upon us stepping to the gate, they blocked our path.

"What is the meaning of your presence?" One of them asked.

"How about you let us through before we force our way in?!" Clarisse cracked her knuckles. The guards took a step forward.

"Ignore her!" I shouted and stood between Clarisse and the guards. "She's combat-driven. We're Greek demigods, and we're here on a diplomatic Quest. We need to speak to Thor." One of the guards lowered his weapon.

"Haven't had Greeks in a while." He said. He turned around, and produced a funny-looking key. He put it in a keyhole, and unlocked the reflective gold-colored doors. "Thor will be in the main palace. I trust you know which building that one is?" He asked us.

"The biggest one?" I guessed. The guard smiled.

"Precisely. Now go on. The God of thunder is not one to wait." After we strode inside, I pulled Clarisse aside as we continued walking.

"I said no violence, War Girl. We might've been killed!" Clarisse shrugged.

"But we weren't. Plus I knew you'd have a back up plan." I rolled my eyes. We walked up to the main palace, just before bumping into a couple of people. One of them had longish-flowing gold hair, like a surfer, and the other had short, messy, green hair. "Watch it punk!" Clarisse dissed as we ran into them.

"We need to watch it!!?" The green-haired kid said. "You ran into us, you hog!" Clarisse bellowed loudly and charged the kid. I immediately had my arms around Clarisse's waist, attempting to pull her back, the surfer dude doing the same with the green hair kid.

"Clarisse, calm down!" I coaxed. Clarisse growled.

"They need to apologize" She said.

"No, you do!" The green haired kid said.

"Okay, okay, everyone just hush up!" The surfer dude said. He looked at me. "Who are you, and what is your business here?" He asked.

"Oh joy," Clarisse muttered. "MORE freaking guards."

"I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Clarisse La Rue." I gestured to Clarisse. "We're here to see Thor." I explained. The green hair kid looked puzzled.

"Have we met?" He asked. "I don't know a Percy or a Clarisse."

"Maybe because we're not Norse, punk!" Clarisse lashed out.

"Ignore her." I said simply.

"Okay. I'm Magnus Chase," the surfer dude said, "And this is Alex." He gestured at the green hair kid. "You said you guys aren't Norse?"

"No, we're Greek." I said. "I'm a son of Poseidon, and Clarisse is a daughter of Ares."

"That would explain the aggressiveness." Alex said.

"You little OP!" Clarisse couldn't finish her sentence as I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Let's not make enemies here, War Girl!" I said between my teeth. Clarisse sighed and nodded, and I released my hand.

"You said you needed to speak to Thor?" Magnus asked.

"Yes" I confirmed. "We need his help."

**Some OOC may have been present, but idk. I haven't read the Magnus Chase series in a while...**


	20. We meet Odin himself

**Just about 5 or 6 chapters left in this story. I have an idea for my next story, but I'll keep that shrouded until this story is wrapped up. Hope you guys are enjoying!**

As we walked up to the palace, Clarisse and I explained the situation to Magnus and Alex. Well, more like I chatted with Magnus, and we both tried to keep Clarisse and Alex from killing each other.

"So this Kronos guy, when he rises again, needs the four magic types combined to be defeated?" Manus summed up. I nodded. "You have Greek, and Norse now I guess. What about Egyptian and Roman?"

"We have other teams getting those." I explained.

"If they're anything like this team, the good luck getting ANYTHING done." Alex said. Clarisse growled.

"Percy, just let me kill him! It will be quick, I promise!" Clarisse half shrieked.

"Clarisse, no killing. We're just here for the hammer." Magnus cleared his throat.

"How, may I ask, do you plan on getting Mjolner from Thor?" He asked.

"Ask him, I guess." I answered. Alex burst out laughing.

"Ignore Alex. He's a Loki child." Magnus said.

"Mischief" I said as I let my head shake. "You can never tell if that guy is faking." Magnus nodded.

"Anyway, we should talk to Odin first. After all, Thor is his son." We walked into the palace throne room, and were greeted by a old man on a throne. "Lord Odin" Magnus and Alex bowed, and gestured for me and Clarisse to follow, and we did.

"Rise, Magnus, my boy. What is it that you wish?" Odin asked. For such an elderly looking dude, Odin looked in great shape, and even sounded young.

"Lord Odin, we have visitors of Greek origin, who wish to speak to Thor." Magnus summed up.

"Is that so?" Odin asked. He looked at me and Clarisse. "Rise, young Greek demigods. Inform me of your names and origins." I rose, as did Clarisse.

"Lord Odin," I bowed again. "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the sea, storms, and horses."

"Rise, Perseus Jackson, son of the sea." I rose. Odin looked at Clarisse. "And who might you be?"

"Lord Odin," Clarisse bowed as I did. "I am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, God of war, violence, and bloodlust."

"Rise, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of war." Clarisse rose, and stood next to me. "Now what is it that you fine demigods need of my son, Thor?" I explained our situation to Odin, and he nodded as he stroked his beard. "Yes, indeed. I have heard of this legend before."

"You have, my lord?" Magnus asked. Odin chuckled.

"But of course." Odin confirmed. "It's of ancient legend. All the gods of the four magic types know of this legend."

"Lord Odin, I hate to be hasty, but we are kind of in a hurry." I said. Odin looked at me.

"Of course, Perseus Jackson." Odin summoned a guard from next to his throne. "Find my son, Thor, and see to it he comes here at once." The guard nodded, and sprinted off. "Now," Odin said. "How about you two tell me how you got here, eh? It gets pretty lonely up here."


	21. Forging a godly weapon

About halfway through our story, the guard reentered the throne room, followed by Thor himself. I saw Thor depicted in various Marvel movies, but seeing him in life was beyond anything I could imagine, and I suddenly could see a clear victor in a Thor vs Hulk matchup. (a REAL matchup, not the cheap one from Thor: Ragnarok)

"I was summoned, father?" Thor asked. I turned back to Odin, and got a glance of Clarisse, who was just staring at Thor. Oh for Zeus's sake I thought.

"Yes, my son." Odin answered. "These young heros are Greek demigods. Perseus here is a son of the sea, and Clarisse is a daughter of war."

"Good to meet you both" Thor stuck out his hand for both of us, and we shook it, one at a time, of course. "What is it you need of me, young ones?"

"Well...this will definitely need some explanation, but…" I was interrupted by Clarisse.

"We need you hammer, Thor, sir." Clarisse said simply.

"Not how I would've done it." I said. Thor chuckled.

"I see," He said. "Why is it that Mjolner is needed?" Thor asked.

"Because, son," Odin took over. "The fabled dual-risen titan is rising." At this, Thor's eyes widened.

"Well then, if the hammer is needed, then you must have the hammer." Thor said. "But you must assist me in forging a new weapon at Nidavellir." Clarisse shrieked with excitement at this.

"Oh my Gods yes! We're in lord Thor!" Clarisse said without second thought.

"What's Nidavellir?" I asked. Clarisse looked at me.

"Only where the most sick-awesome, devastating weapons are made!" Clarisse beamed.

"Well then, if you two are in, I shall take us there." Thor got between us, raised Mjolner, and we were sucked into an Asgardian tunnel-tube thing. In mere seconds, we were at the forge planet of Nidavellir, but a problem arose as soon as we got there.

"Seems the dwarfs are on holiday." Thor studied. "No matter. Stormbreaker can be forged by us."

"Okay, but which mold is it?" I asked, staring at a rack of molds on a cart.

"None of those." Thor waved them off. He looked into the metal melting pit and smiled. "It's already in here."

"Well. that's one step down." Clarisse said. "This place have an 'on' button?" Thor shook his head.

"It's powered by that star out there. We just need to put some metal in, and we should be good." We found some metal ingots and dumped them into the pit. They instantly boiled into liquid metal. "Now, Percy, keep the mold aligned, and Clarisse, help me tip the molten metal." We both obeyed, and in no time, we had the metal in the mold. After a bit, Thor ripped open the mold, and Stormbreaker instantly cooled.

"The thing is massive." I noted. It was a good 3 times larger than Mjolner.

"Hence, it will do." Clarisse nudged Thor and whispered something to him. Thor chuckled as he spoke up. "Stork breaker shall serve me well in my hammers place. Now here, use the hammer well." Thor handed me his hammer, and as I took it, I felt powerful...until it nearly dragged me to the ground. Attempting to lift it, it didn't budge. I looked over and saw Clarisse laughing her head off, and even Thor was laughing. Great. Humiliated in front of my friend and a god. Walking over, Thor produced something from his belt. "You two need these." Thor handed us some kind of chain-linked gloves. "Put them on." He said, as he took his hammer back, freeing my hand.

"What are they for?" I asked.

"You need them, or you won't be able to lift Mjolnir." I nodded, internally killing myself for not thinking how we would be able to lift the freaking hammer. Once we had the gloves on, Thor handed over his hammer. It felt about the same as some other war hammers I've tried back at camp.

"Thank you, Thor." I said bowing. Clarisse did the same.

"Of course. I trust you have a way back?" Thor asked. I nodded, and pulled out the return device. "Then I shall leave you to it. Farewell for now, young demigods!" Thor was sucked up by the Asgardian portal tube and was gone.

"You ready Clarisse?" I asked, with no response. "Clarisse?" I called.

"Huh?" I turned around to find Clarisse at a cart of various melee weapons. "Sorry, I was just looking at these freaking awesome weapons!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Okay, yes they're amazing, but we need to get back, War Girl." Clarisse sighed.

"Fine." She said. I gave Mjolner to her, so I could activate the return. I let her slip her hand into mine, and I pressed the button, causing everything to go black.


	22. The Ultimate Weapon

"Does time travel ALWAYS have to hurt!?" Clarisse yelled.

"No idea" I answered. Clarisse and I landed exactly where we began: The deck of Queen Anne's Revenge. It took a minute for the nausea to wear off, then I took in our surroundings. I willed the boat back to the Hudson, as we were somewhere in the Mid-Atlantic. "You have Mjolner?" I asked Clarisse. She held up Thor's hammer in her chain glove. I smiled. "Two down, two to go."

"Two down?" She asked.

"Yeah. My sword is the Greek item." I explained. Clarisse nodded. The door to below deck burst open, and Nemesis came out, holding a weird bronze-ish ring.

"Crown achieved." She said holding it up. "Hope this is worth it. I had to help someone called Sadie Kane, as well as a future Annabeth, take down Ptolemy to get it." I looked at her.

"Future Annabeth?" I asked.

"She means an Annabeth from the future, Jackson." Clarisse filled in. I nodded.

"Speaking of, are Annabeth and Prometheus back yet?" I asked. Nemesis shook her head.

"Not yet. They did need to go all the way to Greece, though." Nemesis supplied. Clarisse got up.

"But we went to a different planet." Clarisse came back.

"Because we were brought there via Asgardian teleportation." I said. Clarisse sighed.

"True. I just really hope this works." I could see tears in her eyes again, and I suddenly understood why she wanted to get Mjolner so quickly: The faster we beat Kronos, the faster we get Chris back. I suddenly made it our mission to get Chris back to her, because, as much as Clarisse and I get on each others nerves, I felt a bit hurt inside about her losing Chris. Heck, I don't even know if i'd be strong enough to be here right now if Annabeth hadn't made it. That's when the Retaliator began sparking. As I watched, white light shot out from it, and Annabeth and Prometheus materialized.

"Annabeth!" I hurried over to her, being careful as I sat her up. "You okay?" Annabeth opened her eyes.

"Note to self: Never time travel again" She said, putting a hand to her head.

"I'm okay as well, thanks for asking." Prometheus grumbled. I rolled my eyes as Clarisse came over to us.

"You get the dagger?" She asked Annabeth. Annabeth held up Katoptris.

"Had to take it from this girl, Piper. Oh, and by the way, Percy?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Apparently...you and I...we fall into Tartarus at some point?" My eyes widened.

"Erm…" I was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, no. That is not going to happen." Clarisse said in a protective tone. Call me crazy, but I think Clarisse and I just became...friends.

"Anyway, let's get back to New York." Annabeth said. When we arrived back in Manhattan, Queen Anne's Revenge sank back into the Hudson. I guess my dad only willed it for us to use, then go back when we finished. "Okay, let me see the artifacts." Annabeth said. I handed Annabeth my sword, Clarisse gave her the the chain glove, then Mjolner, and Nemesis gave her Ptolemy's crown. Annabeth put the items in a circle around her, and sat down. She began to chant in ancient Greek. I had no idea what she was saying, but it began to freak me out. As she chanted, purple magic spewed from each artifact, and met in a glowing orb above her head. Suddenly, she screamed and collapsed, as the artifacts met above her head.

"Annabeth!" I ran over to her, as Clarisse put on her chain glove to grab the new weapon. I gently sat her up, as she stirred.

"Percy…" She sounded weak.

"Annabeth...are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm alive. Just another headache." I smiled, and gave her a hug.

"Too tight!" She wheezed. I immediately let go.

"Guys?" Clarisse said. We all looked at her, as she wielded the new weapon. It was pretty much a staff, with arching blades at the bottom, and something that looked like multiple ninja stars were thrown together at the top. The whole thing was glowing purple. "Now we can defeat Kronos?"

"Yes" Prometheus stated. "Now we can…" Prometheus was cut off by Manhattan exploding.


	23. Skirmish with the titan lord

**I know! Second post in two days. The story it's getting to the best parts and I want to get them out as soon as I can for you guys to enjoy them! So...enjoy!**

"Not the head again!" I complained. I sat up, and quickly realized how lucky Annabeth and I were: There was a pile of rubble inches from our chests. "Annabeth!" I shook her, and she stirred.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Best guess: Kronos is back." After a few minutes of struggle, Annabeth and I were free from the rubble. To our right, Prometheus exploded from the rubble, twin swords at the ready.

"Who dares!" He shouted. From somewhere in front of me, a voice rang out:

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" I quickly dug Clarisse out of the rubble, and helped her up. I brushed some rubble off her back when I saw him: Kronos.

"Oh Hades no." I said.

"Welcome, Percy Jackson, to your doom." Kronos stood, as he was just sitting on some rubble. I turned to Clarisse.

"Where's the weapon?" I asked her.

"Somewhere under all this." She answered.

"Good news is, he doesn't have it. Let's keep it that way."

"Let's kill him properly this time!" Clarisse said through gritted teeth.

"Nemesis!" I shouted. Nemesis appeared next to us.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can you find the weapon under all this?" I asked. Nemesis nodded. "Good. Now let's take Kronos down." Annabeth, Clarisse, Prometheus, and I strode over to Kronos.

"You are a fool, Percy Jackson, to think you can defeat a dual-risen titan!" As if to prove his point, Kronos swiped at us, blowing us all back. Annabeth landed on top of me, and Prometheus held his ground. I have no idea where Clarisse went, and suddenly, I was furious. Kronos drew his scythe, and charged. I picked up a metal beam, and charged Kronos. I drove the beam into the asphalt before reaching Kronos, and vaulted over the titan. Just as I did, Prometheus sent a stream of fire from his blades into Kronos's face. The titan lord bellowed and stumbled back. As he was stunned, Annabeth came up from behind and swiped at his legs with her dagger. The titan lord was brought to one knee. As Prometheus was about to blast Kronos with more fire, Kronos threw his scythe. It hit Prometheus square in the chest, and the fire thief went down. I couldn't see Prometheus, but I knew he was okay, seeing how he was a titan and all. I picked up a smaller, more jagged beam, and thrust it at the titan lord, who caught it no problem. He swung the beam, and me with it. I was thrown into a chunk of debris, and I felt instantly weak.

"NOOOOOOO" I heard Annabeth holler. I saw her charge Kronos, but get swiped away simply. The titan lord strode over to me, and pressed his fist to my chest. I immediately felt a blaring pain, and cried out.

"Now Jackson, I watch you OOF" The titan lord was hit across the face by some flying object. The object made its way back to its owner: Clarisse.

"Hands off Kronos!" Clarisse shouted. The weapon returned to Clarisse's hand, and I recognised it as the forged 4 magic weapon. Clarisse charged Kronos, and Kronos did the same. For a while, Clarisse held her own, but she eventually was knocked off balance, and thrown to the ground.

"Now you see why I am inevitable, Jackson. And wait until you see what I do to your pitiful world." Kronos raised his arms as a portal formed behind him. Hundreds of shades spilled into the streets, all equipped and ready for battle. Behind them, stood more titans: Hyperion, Krios, and Atlas. I had no idea how we'd be able to beat four freaking titans. Kronos's ranks continued to spill out, as I nearly dragged myself over to where Annabeth and Clarisse were gathering. As the last of the shades spilled out, Kronos smiled evilly. "You should now know that you are DOOMED Jackson!" I wasn't about to give up. Nor were Annabeth or Clarisse. All three of us stood ready for what would most definitely be the last battle of our lives.

"Percy, you there?" A voice spoke in my head. This time, it wasn't my father, but it sounded so familiar. From next to me, I heard Clarisse gasp. Of course! I though as I figured it out. Chris? Chris, yeah I hear you! I thought. Suddenly, memories i've never had filled my head: Me at some other camp, me on a flying ship, me and some african american boy fighting some crocodile beast, and me and Annabeth in a fiery, hellish place: Tartarus. These were all future events.

"On your left" Chris spoke. Both me and Clarisse looked to our left as Chris, flanked by two other demigods, exited a portal.


	24. Garhering of the Heroes

I looked shocked to see Chris, but Clarisse looked overjoyed. As my vision focused, I saw that the two demigods flanking Chris were Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. I couldn't believe it. I resisted the urge to run down and hug them. Just then, a huge roar was heard, and a giant metal dragon flew out of the portal, ridden by two people. Oddly, I knew who they were: Leo and Calypso, and somehow, they rebuilt Festus. Festus circled the battlefield as multiple portals opened up around us.

"Egyptian magic" Annabeth murmured. In the portal that Chris came out of, I saw ranks upon ranks of people: Greek demigods from Camp Half Blood. Then came the chant. I could hear the chant from a mile away, once my hearing cleared. I narrowed the leader down to Malcolm, Annabeth's second-in-command. They were chanting "FOR OLYMPUS" In the portal next to them, the african american boy and a girl with blonde hair flavored with blue streaks came out. I knew them as well: Carter and Sadie Kane. Carter held a staff which radiated the same magic as the portals, so I knew he was creating them. Behind the Kanes, ranks of egyptian magicians filled the battlefield. As the egyptian ranks ended, some of the egyptian gods joined. Anubis pounced out of the portal, and growled at Kronos. He was followed by Seth, who appeared in a wild sandstorm. Seth then raised his staff and stabbed the ground, which cracked, and Osiris rose from the debris. Ra flew out of the portal and landed in a near-perfect Iron Man pose. Lastly, Sobek leaped out and hissed as he drew his battle axe. I nodded at Carter, and he nodded back.

In the portal next to him, our new friends Magnus and Alex led ranks of Asgardian warriors and guards. Many were mounted on horses, and some had small artillery. Directly behind Magnus and Alex, Thor and Loki appeared in full combat attire. Thor reached at the portal, and his new weapon Stormbreaker flew into his hand. Loki summoned his two daggers, and held them with a backhand grip.

On our other side, another portal opened to the other camp that I now remember: Camp Jupiter. Hundreds, maybe thousands of Roman demigods formed ranks and battalions. Many came out in their notorious turtle formation. I eyed a heavily armored girl with a blade in each hand, and a look of murder on her face: Reyna. She was flanked by the big Canadian-American guy, Frank, who held dual crossbows. Jason stood at her other side, his Imperial gold sword ready by his side. Behind the three, Hazel rode in, mounted on her horse Arion, and her cavalry sword drawn. The portal next them opened up, and ranks of Artemis's hunters as well as Amazons flooded the battlefield. The Amazons had a good couple hundred of combat forklifts, some of which got upgraded to machine guns instead of crossbows. Above them, portals opened in the sky, and multiple campers from both camps rode in on pegasi, armed with spears and bows. All around them, USAA Apache attack helicopters, about a good dozen of them, flew out of the portals. I recognised the Amazonian symbol printed on either side of the copters' fuselages. So the Amazons had Apaches now. Why not.

"YOU HAVE DEFIED US KRONOS! YOU SHALL KNOW NO MERCY!" A voice boomed from above. I looked up just as Zeus crashed down into the field. My father, Poseidon, and Hades flanked him. Nico Di Angelo materialised behind his father, Hades, his Stygian iron blade drawn. Near Annabeth and I, Athena took form in full combat attire. She nodded at Annabeth before glaring at Kronos. The distant sound of motorcycles became apparent, and I looked and saw both Nemesis and Ares riding into the field in full blood red armor. Ares looked especially scary with swords jutting out of his armor. Hephaestus crashed down next to Athena, and Aphrodite followed him. Artemis and Apollo appeared next to Hades. That's when the ground began to shake, and I heard another voice boom:

"TODAY YOU DIE KRONOS!" I looked over just as a massive figure exploded from the ground. He was pretty much as tall as a small building, with skulls lining his belt, and iron boots the size of coffins. His face was pretty much a whirlpool of matter.

"Tartarus…" Annabeth gaped.

"I think he's on our side" I told Annabeth. As if to confirm my hunch, Tartarus lowered his hands to the ground, and opened them. On one hand, Bob the Titan jumped out, followed by his saber-toothed ghost cat, Small Bob. In the other hand, the giant Damenson reared up on the Moenean Drakon, which hissed and shrieked.

"Wow. Now THIS is an army!" Clarisse said. She handed me the chain glove for the weapon, which she unfortunately lost somewhere in the field, and drew her dual blades. I put on the glove as our army assembled behind me. I looked at all the demigods, gods, and others forming up, ready to take down the dual-risen titan.

"HEROES! GODS!" I shouted, reaching my gloved hand out. The special weapon flew into my hand as I figured it would. I gave a murderous glare at Kronos before saying the one word that began the last battle with the titan lord. "ASSEMBLE!" And my entire army raged forward.

**This chapter was really fun to do, but the concept was from Avengers: Endgame, so yeah. **


	25. The Final Battle

Kronos raised his scythe, and the titan lord's army rages towards us. I stayed strong in our frontlines, and raced forward, flanked by Annabeth and Clarisse. Just as the shades got close enough, I threw my weapon, and it wiped out a good amount to the shade frontline. I caught my weapon on my way down from jumping over the shade midline, and brought the weapon down on several of the shades. The Amazonian Apaches flew in and strayfed multiple rows of shade warriors, followed by lanes of spears and arrows fired by the pegasi campers. Annabeth held her own as ranks of shades closed in on her. Fortunately, Ra swooped in, and disbursed beams on energy, wiping out all the shade in Annabeth's path. I saw Clarisse get knocked down by Krios. Krios was about to finish Clarisse, when he was hit square in the chest by Stormbreaker. As the titan tried to get the axe off his chest, Thor flew in and delivered a devastating punch to the titan's face, sending him flying. I saw a whole legion of shade being sucked up, and I saw that they were sucked into the face of Tartarus. I realized that I forgot to pay attention and, if not for Athena, I would've been skewered by a shade.

"Remember to watch you back, Percy." Athena advised. I nodded, and she went off to join Aphrodite and Artemis, who were fighting off a seemingly endless horde of shade. A shadow suddenly flew over me, and the four or five shade that were in front of me were now in Sobek's mouth. I nodded to Sobek, who seemed to smile, before running off to eat more shade. I ran passed Bob and Small Bob, who were knocking down shades like bowling pins, and into the middle of the army, where Kronos stood.

"Not so fast, Jackson. I have beef with you." Atlas swooped in, and swung his massive war hammer. I blocked it with my weapon, but Atlas just kicked me square in the chest, and sent my flying. "You can't beat me, Percy. Just give up!" Atlas bellowed.

"Never" I creaked. Atlas laughed.

"Then you die alone!" Atlas slammed his hammer down, but it never hit me. I looked and saw that his hammer has caught in the hands of my brother, Tyson.

"He's not alone!" Tyson yelled, ripping the hammer from Atlas's grip. Tyson held the hammer like a baseball bat, and swung. Atlas went flying away.

"Thanks, Tyson." I said.

"You good brother? Then get to titan leader, and take him down!" Tyson said. He ran off to where he had gathered a cyclops army.

"Going somewhere, Percy?" I turned and saw Hyperion blocking my path.

"Oh joy." I said. I charged Hyperion, but he swatted me away like nothing. Hyperion charged, and was about to run me through when Clarisse barreled in, blocked his blade with her own. The force sent Clarisse sliding back as Hyperion pushed forward.

"Hands. Off. MY. FRIEND!" Clarisse bellowed, slicing upwards in Hyperion's chest. Hyperion stumbled back, clutching his wound. Clarisse held her hand to me in assistance. "Help me finish him?" I smiled, and took her hand.

"Always." We both charged and jumped Hyperion. We held our own pretty well, until Hyperion swatted us away. We crashed onto the ground, but before Hyperion could finish us, a hurricane of red water crashed down in front of the titan.

"HANDS OFF OUR KIDS!!" said what appeared to be two voices. The hurricane died down, and I saw my dad and Ares standing ready to fight. Ares looked at us.

"Percy, Clarisse. Find Annabeth and take out Kronos. We can deal with Hyperion." Ares said.

"You sure, dad?" Clarisse asked. I heard a huge roar, and Festus flew overhead, spewing fire at the titan, while Leo yelled, "That's what you get for messing with Super Sized McShizzle!" Ares looked back at us again.

"Yeah we got it. Just take down Kronos!" Ares yelled and charged Hyperion as Clarisse and I went to find Annabeth. We eventually found her, back to back with Loki, fighting off shade like no one's business.

"Annabeth!" Clarisse called. Annabeth looked over. "We need you! Get over here!" Annabeth looked back at Loki.

"Can you handle these things alone?" She asked.

"He won't be alone." Annabeth whipped around and saw Magnus and Alex hack their way in. Behind them, several Amazonian battle forklifts followed by ranks of roman demigods plowed in.

"That's my son!" Loki said, proudly. Annabeth ran over to us, and we eventually got to Kronos, but were stopped again by Atlas.

"How about a rematch, Jackson?" The titan laughed.

"Not likely!" I whipped around and saw my friends gathered up: Jason, Piper, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank.

"Percy", Reyna spoke. "Get to Kronos. We can take care of this hog!" At hearing Reyna call him 'hog', Atlas charged the group. Annabeth, Clarisse and I dodged the skirmish easily, and we finally got to Kronos.

"You think that weapon can take me out?" Kronos bellowed. "You also need a God from each magic base!" Kronos laughed again.

"Done." Annabeth said simply. As she said that, four gods appeared by our sides: Zeus, Bellona, Ra, and Thor. I had to smile at Kronos.

"Checkmate" I said, and charged the titan lord. He swing with his scythe and knocked the weapon out of my hand. Ra and Zeus flew up to either side of Kronos, and unleashed their powers. Zeus summoned repetitive lightning, and Ra summoned highly concentrated beams of sun energy. Bellona and Thor took Kronos's legs, bringing him to his knees once again. All for gods then began chanting, and purple magic leaked from them. The purple magic absorbed around Kronos as he yelled, and suddenly, he exploded. I thought we had won, until he crawled out of his hole.

"What did that do?" Clarisse asked.

"We took away his twice-risen abilities. He's a normal titan now." Bellona summed up. Kronos raged and swatted the gods away. Clarisse and Annabeth attempted to stop him from advancing, but were easily swatted away. Kronos now wielded the combined weapon, and raised it above his head, ready to strike down in the ground with devastating results.

"I AM inevitable, Jackson." Then I did possibly the dumbest thing I ever did: I ran at Kronos. I grabbed the shaft of the weapon, and tried to pry it from Kronos's grasp. The titan lord struggled against me, but I kept hold, and was finally able to get the weapon free as Kronos swatted me aside. I stood with the weapon ready and Kronos's eyes grew wide. I breathed heavily as the weapon's power surged through my body.

"And I...am...Percy Jackson" I said, driving the weapon into the ground. As soon as I did, all around me, shade soldiers fell. Kronos himself melted into nothing. Damage in New York was repaired. As my vision blurred, I collapsed on the ground. Annabeth and Clarisse ran up to me. Clarisse grabbed my shoulders as I sat up against a bit of rubble.

"Don't you DARE die on us Jackson!! You defeated Kronos!! Your going to be okay!!" Clarisse yelled. Chris put his hand on Clarisse's shoulder, and Clarisse whipped around and hugged Chris, as Annabeth knelt next to me. She was in full tears.

"Percy, your going to be okay. We got Apollo here, and Camp is repaired, we'll bring you to the infirmary, and…" I reached up and touched her cheek.

"Annabeth...it's...okay…" I began.

"No!" She cried. "It's NOT okay!"

"Annabeth. We...we won. It IS okay…" My head rolled to the side as everything went black.

**There is still one chapter left, so hang tight! Also, I will be releasing the first chapter of my next story at the same time as the last chapter for this story, so stay tuned, and I hope you have enjoyed!**


	26. Aftermath

**Final chapter is here! Hope you guys enjoy it, and the entire story for that matter!**

All I saw for a while was darkness. I felt very nauseous, until the point where I actually blacked out. Some time later, I woke up in the camp infirmary with a splitting headache. I felt worse than when I was stung by a pit scorpion my first day at camp. I slowly opened my eyes to see various blue sweets on the nightstand next to me. Next to the nightstand, Annabeth slept. I looked up, and saw Clarisse gazing out the window. As far as I could tell, no one else was here. I smiled slightly.

"So we're friends now, huh?" I asked Clarisse in a groggy voice. Clarisse turned around so fast it almost made me sick. Clarisse made her way next to my bed, and helped me adjust pillows so I could sit up in bed. I just noticed the tears in her eyes.

"You really scared us, you jerk. We thought you were dead." She took a shaky breath.

"So you brought my body some sweets then?" I asked. Clarisse laughed.

"Hey, as Nico said, the dead need to eat." Clarisse shrugged. "And of course we're friends now, Jackson. We survived a freaking endgame war!" Clarisse shouted a bit loud, waking Annabeth.

"Clarisse," She mumbled. "I'm trying to sleep here." Clarisse grinned.

"Then I guess you don't want to say hi to Percy?" She asked. Annabeth shot off her chair, and was next to me, giving me a bone-crushing hug, in less than a second.

"We thought you were dead!" Her voice, like Clarisse's, was very shaky. I put my hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, well, I'm still here, Wise Girl." I said. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"Few days." Clarisse said. "Two days ago, Chris and our parents gave up hope." Clarisse looked down at this.

"Clarisse and I knew better." Annabeth said. She kissed me right there, and I kissed back, with no hesitation. What seemed like forever, we heard Clarisse clear her throat. Annabeth and I split apart, and saw Clarisse munching on a blue chocolate chip cookie.

"You guys were kissing for a few minutes. Don't think it's good if Percy passes out...again" Clarisse said.

"Yeah, true." Annabeth said. "And Clarisse, are you eating Percy's cookies?" Clarisse shrugged.

"Got hungry." She said.

"Oh geez" Annabeth said, facepalming herself.

"It's fine, Wise Girl." I said. Half hour later, Chris, Poseidon, Ares, Athena, and Chiron were all in the infirmary. It didn't seem so cramped, probably because Annabeth sat on my bed next to me.

"I'm just so glad you're alive, my son" Poseidon said, pulling away from our first ever hug. I smiled at this.

"Thanks, dad." I said, again for the first time.

"Yes," Athena said. "If you were gone, who'd take care of my daughter?" The room filled with laughter as I put my arm around Annabeth.

"Well done, punk." Ares smiled. "I guess now that you and Clarisse are friends, I don't see a reason for us to be enemies." Ares patted me on the back, and I felt very proud.

"Percy, my boy" Chiron walked over. "What you did, the sacrifice you made, proves that you truly are a hero." Chiron smiled at me.

"Well, I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't have you, Chiron. Thank You" Chiron smiled.

"Percy." Chris spoke up. I looked over at him. "Clarisse told me everything. I seriously can't thank you enough for taking care of her while I was...er...away." Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Percy only helped. I was fully capable of taking care of myself." Clarisse huffed. The room again filled with laughter. Chris spoke up again.

"If you ever need anything Percy, Clarisse and I are at your assistance." Chris confirmed.

"Already said that when we pledged our friendship." Clarisse told him.

"Well excuse me for being late to the game." Chris said. The room, again, filled with laughs. A week later, me, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Chris were sitting in my cabin. As a show of thanks, Chiron had the Hephaestus cabin reinforce an Xbox one with Celestial Bronze, allowing demigods to play it without attracting monsters. With it came all four of the Call of Duty Black Ops games. The four of us have been playing all night.

"Chris, can you get the barrier?" I asked. Chris controlled his character to open the door to the pantry in the map. We were currently playing Voyage of Despair on BO4 zombies, which set us in a never-sinking-but-somehow-sinking Titanic.

"How many more doors?" Clarisse asked.

"One. Then we can get to the stern and get teleportation, and Pack-A-Punch."

"Let's do it then!" Clarisse smiled. Fast forward five minutes, and the game was over.

"Percy, you had to get me!" Annabeth said.

"I couldn't get you! The hammer guy was right there!" I protested.

"Okay guys, calm down, we can play again tomorrow." Chris said.

"I'm down" Clarisse confirmed.

"Same here" Annabeth and I said in unison.

"Anyway, Clarisse, we should get going. Night Percy, Night Annabeth." Chris said, fist bumping us.

"Night guys." Clarisse said, hugging both of us. She hugged me a bit longer, just so she could whisper to me: "Thank you Percy" I whispered "Your welcome" back, and the two of them took off into the night.

"You taking off?" I asked Annabeth.

"I think I'll stay here tonight." She said. "If that's okay?" I smiled.

"Of course it's okay." I said. I shut the Xbox off, and we both got into bed.

"Wise Girl?" I asked.

"Hm?" She responded.

"What happened to the artifacts?" I asked.

"When the restoration was complete, the weapon dislodged. Ptolemy got his crown back, Piper got her dagger, and Thor got his hammer." I had to smile at this. Then it occurred to me.

"What about Riptide?" I asked. Annabeth produced a ballpoint pen from her pocket.

"This?" She handed me the pen and I smiled, setting it on my nightstand.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth whispered.

"Love you, too, Annabeth." I responded, and in no time flat, we were both fast asleep.

**Thank you guys so much for your feedback with this story. Be sure to read chapter one of my new story, Tides of War, out now. With that story, I wanted to do something that's not common, just as a challenge, so it is a Perisse ship. I still ship Percabeth as #1, but I wanted to see what I could do with a Percy x Clarisse scenario. Hope you enjoy it, and thank you all so much!**


End file.
